


New World

by Serenity_Cross



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Drabble, Fish out of Water, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Mirror Universe, Mirror!Infinite aka Zero, Nightmares, Post-Sonic Forces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity_Cross/pseuds/Serenity_Cross
Summary: At least there was one counterpart Zero could call a friend.





	New World

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sonictober-3) Alternate universe](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/442097) by KaedeKuyuki. 



> Disclaimer: I own nothing except these concepts, Noir, and Mirror Infinite, who is known as Zero.

The jackal, though he did mirror Sonic’s past foe, was a fish out of the water. Plucked from his own world where he was a hero instead of a mercenary seeking power. The antagonist cat from his world did a number on his emotional state, hence why he needed a Service Chao in his world. Though the Chao was somewhat mischievous due to being a Dark Chaos Chao, he did care for him. The jackal went by Zero in his world and Sonic quickly connected the dots when he encountered him.

He and his friends eventually warmed up to Zero and once he found a way back to his world, he swore to find a way to pay visits when he can. So when he did find a way, Sonic offered him and his friend somewhere to stay during his time here.

It was one of those nights where Zero and his Service Chao, Noir, did indeed pay a visit following the reclamation of his universe from Dr. Robotnik, his story similar to the normal world’s own. When he woke the hedgehog up from sleep, it was due to his yell from a nightmare he had. This also alerted his Service Chao and the small bulbous creature pulled the blanket off of him. At the same time, Sonic was startled and ended up taking a tumble onto the floor, dragging the red blanket down with him. The jackal was wearing only black socks.

The black and white jackal took a moment to regain his breath, not caring that it suddenly got a bit colder around him. He recalled the actions the villainous cat did when she was under the influence of the Phantom Ruby prototype, the source of many a bad dream.

“Chao, Chao?”

Zero gasped and looked to find Noir flying up to him, the moonlight illuminating his body and crimson vest.

“Noir!” Zero realized, catching him in his arms. “I-I’m sorry...I didn’t mean…”

“Why don’t they make these blankets with a door?”

At that, he looked to his left to find Sonic getting untangled from the covers, inhaling briefly to take in the fresh air. He was wearing only blue boxers and white socks. The hedgehog stood up and put the blanket back on the bed. He’d remake said bed in the morning, he decided.

“Zero?” Sonic asked, still unsure how to approach him.

“Y-Yes?” he questioned back.

The Blue Blur released a breath. He called him “Infinite” at first, not aware of how different they were until he saw him cowering in one of Eggman’s old bases. However, he handled one such case with his partner in the War to Take Back Mobius, who was also psychologically scarred but managed to overcome her insecurities with his help.

“Bad dream, I take it?” he guessed.

“It was…” the jackal admitted. “Your cat friend...I had no idea how different she was here until I saw her. Seeing her nearly kill my friends in my memories...I still can’t trust her.”

That was why he wanted to sleep with him earlier that night, the hedgehog realized. Sonic just got back in bed and gestured for him to come closer. Zero let go of Noir, who flew to a good distance and did just that. They lay back down onto the pillows and Sonic pulled the blanket over them.

“My friend is nothing like the monster you knew her to be in your world,” he assured him. “If you let her, I’m sure she’d want to be your friend. Besides, Noir gets along with her Chao friend and Cheese thinks of him as a Father, too.”

“He is his Father in my world,” Zero reminded him. “It was rough at first but they’re getting along nicely now.”

“Everyone else can help out,” Sonic added. “Pretty sure your Sonic wants what’s best for ya, too.”

This was true, Zero realized. His Sonic was his partner back in his world during the War. The jackal just let out a sigh of relief. Sonic got a surprise when he embraced him, burying himself into his chest. This whole world was new to him but at least he had one counterpart to call a friend.

‘We’ll be sleeping in tonight, won’t we?’ Sonic asked himself in his head, albeit with a smile.

He hummed quietly to help his new friend relax, stroking his back all the while. Noir just landed on his back, intending to do his duty and support him with this gesture.

Some things weren’t so different.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon tidbits  
> -Mirror Infinite, known as Zero to others, serves as the Avatar in his world's Sonic Forces story. His Service Chao is named Noir and is a Dark Chaos Chao with a crimson vest  
> -In terms of personality, he is timid and at times quick to panic due to the trauma placed on him by Eggman's newest lackey, Matrix Opal  
> -He manages to find a way to the normal world but eventually goes back to his own the first time. Since the end of the War, he pays visits when he cam  
> -Noir is the Father of Cheese, Cream's Chao, in his universe


End file.
